


Hi, I'm the witness. Ask me anything!

by daymarket



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AMA, Embedded Images, Metafiction, Other, The Internet is Dark and Full of Dangers, fic of a fic, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daymarket/pseuds/daymarket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[<b>Spoilers</b> for Ch. 49 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1950816/chapters/9322056">All the Rest is Rust and Stardust</a>]</p><p>Gossiping: that's what the Internet does best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi, I'm the witness. Ask me anything!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Rest is Rust and Stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950816) by [spicedpiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedpiano/pseuds/spicedpiano), [tahariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/pseuds/tahariel). 



> In the wake of the announcement of Lehnsherr and Xavier's wedding, one person steps forward with her side of the story. The Internet, naturally, is rife with opinion.
> 
> Reddit AMA-style fic.
> 
> (Drag and drop the images to go to Photobucket and view larger versions.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As a long-time lurker of spicedpiano & tahariel's story, I definitely didn't expect the twist it took last week! This fic pretty much wrote itself with all the thoughts and implications that were running through my head. This is actually closer to r/AskReddit in style than r/iAMA in terms of tone, but it's not _that_ far off. The writing itself took about three or four hours, and the rest of the time (WAYYY too long) was spent wrestling with the formatting, png splicing, and uploading. Whooee. And yes, I know the first png is kind of wonked out. I'll fix it later.
> 
>  **At the time of posting** , none of the usernames were taken. No Redditors were harmed in the writing of this fic.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to spicedpiano and tahariel for letting me play in their sandbox. **THIS FIC IS NOT CANON!** Feel like I should emphasize that. It's just me messing around and having fun with their world, and much thanks to them for allowing it.


End file.
